The Indirect Kiss
by ForsakenOn
Summary: “Hehehehe…You just shared an indirect kiss with Inui-senpai!” Momo exclaimed in fits of laughter. [InuKai, with slight hints of OishiEiji and MomoRyo.]


Title:- The Indirect Kiss.

Disclaimer:- I do not own Prince of Tennis….it belongs to Konomi-sensei. Darn.

Pairings: InuKai, with slight hints OishiEji and MomoRyo.

Author's note: This is my first attempt on Tenipuri fic. Just an senseless InuKai ficlet containing lots of fluff and sap, since I love this pairing so much. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"5-7, game and set won by Kaidoh!"

Kaidoh let out a hiss of relief. Playing against Kikumaru wasn't easy at all. With his annoying acrobatic moves, he was able to return almost all of Kaidoh's hits. But Kaidoh wasn't one who gives up easily. As the game proceeded, fatigue soon caught up with Seigaku's acrobatic player, and the ever-persistent Kaidoh was slowly gaining advantage. His strong and long-lasting stamina was his triumph card till the very end.

After shaking hands with Kikumaru, Kaidoh then walked out of the court, leaving the redhead to be consoled by Oishi. He headed to straight to where a smiling Inui was waiting for him outside the courts.

"Nice play, Kaidoh."

"Fushuuuu….." was his way of saying 'thank you for the compliment, senpai.'

"Here." Inui passed a bottle water to him.

"Thanks." Kaidoh accepted the bottle, but hesitated and then peered closely and carefully at the liquid contained inside it with a nervous look on his face.

"Don't worry," Inui chuckled. "It's not Inui juice. Though I believe it would do good for your body now."

Kaidoh shuddered at the mere thought of Inui juice before gulping down the cold plain water from the bottle gratefully.

"Ah. I have a game with Taka-san up next."

"Aah. Good luck, senpai."

Inui gave him a light smile before trotting off to the next court where his 'burning' opponent was already waiting for him.

Kaidoh resumed his drink. He would've thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of cool water running down his parched mouth if it wasn't for some annoying and funny sniggering coming from behind, which highly disturbed him.

Irritated, Kaidoh turned around only to find Momoshiro uncontrollably shaking from sniggers and laughter. The sight of Momo never failed to irk him.

"What are you laughing at, you idiot?" he snapped at his rival.

"Hehehehe….You just shared an indirect kiss with Inui-senpai!" Momo exclaimed in fits of laughter.

Kaidoh, as naïve as he is, only replied by giving him a puzzled look.

"That bottle…" Momo, who was trying to compose himself, pointed at the bottle Kaidoh was holding. "Inui-senpai was drinking directly from that bottle moments ago. And now you're drinking it. Get it? Your mouths just touched indirectly!"

"So?" Kaidoh, who clearly didn't find that amusing, shot back. "Kikumaru-senpai and Oishi-senpai does that too."

"Ah…but they are they Golden Pair. Everyone knows about their current relationship!" Momo countered. "But you….and Inui-senpai…." He was trying his best to suppress from exploding into another laughter again.

Kaidoh frowned. "You shared a can of Ponta with Echizen just now."

Now it was Momo's turn to frown. "That's different. Echizen drank directly from the can, while I used a straw." Thinking back, Momo was beginning to silently wish that he hadn't use a straw instead.

"It's still from the same can."

"But our mouths did not touch indirectly, you baka mamushi!" Momo was a little jealous of his rival now. …….Make that very jealous.

Kaidoh shot him a death glare. "Who are you calling a mamushi, you asshole!"

"YOU! I'm calling _you_ a mamushi, you great big stupid snake!"

"Why you!!!"

And the battle of insults went on and on until it was put to an end by Tezuka, who punished them with 20 laps each (for Momo's case, 25, as he protested.) for creating a racket during training hours.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh? Momoshiro said that we shared an indirect kiss?"

Kaidoh only nodded, with a pink tinge clearly visible on his cheeks. He and Inui had just finished their extra training together, ending it with a light jog around the park to cool down. They were resting on a park bench when Kaidoh decided to tell Inui about Momoshiro's comment earlier on.

"Interesting. There's 95 of chance that Momoshiro was jealous of you," Inui continued, while scribbling something on his usual green notebook, causing Kaidoh to looking down on his feet, blushing harder.

Noticing the cute pink tint on the younger boy's face, Inui smirked, and closed his notebook. He then snaked him arm around Kaidoh's waist, pulling him closer until their bodies were touching.

"S-senpai?"

Inui leaned closer to Kaidoh, until he could feel his senpai's hot breath on his flushing face. "That indirect kiss….did you like it?" Inui whispered huskily into Kaidoh's reddening ear.

Before Kaidoh had a chance to answer, Inui had already closed in the remaining space between him and his kohai, pressing his lips firmly on Kaidoh's soft ones. Kaidoh opened his mouth to protest about kissing in public. However, his attempt failed miserably as Inui took advantage of that and stuck his tongue down Kaidoh's throat, shutting him in the process.

The two boys kissed and kissed until they finally had to pulled away to allow themselves to breathe.

Kaidoh, whose face was already as red as a tomato, rested his head on Inui's shoulder while muttering, "I like this better."

_Who needs indirect kisses when you can have direct kisses everyday?_

-**Owari**-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe, Momo didn't know that Kaidoh and Inui _were_ already a couple. :) Forgive the mistakes that I made in this fic. I felt that was a bit too fluffy… Oh well, reviews please?


End file.
